Click here for help with this field
Hi there! Which Template were you using? ---- = Comic Template = Basic Information Editor-in-Chief The Editor-in-Chief field refers to the person who was the Editor-in-chief at EC Comics when the comic was published. Typically, if not seen somewhere within the comic, the Editor-in-chief can be determined by the date at which the comic was published: *Al Feldstein Cover Artists The CoverArtist1-10 fields refer to the artist or artists who were responsible for any or all of the covers displayed on the issue's page. Up to 10 separate Cover Artists can be listed, with each one listed separately in their own field. Production The Production1_1-5 fields refer to the person or people credited with the production of the book somewhere inside. These titles sometimes include: Executive Producer, Production, Production Assistant, etc. Up to 5 different production team members may be listed, each in it's own field. Publisher The Publisher and Publisher1_1-5 fields refer to the person or people credited with the publication of the book. Usually, it's only one person, and often it is Bill Gaines or EC Comics, but up to 5 numbered publication members may be listed in their own fields, with one extra listed only as "Publisher". President The President1_1-5 fields refer to the person or people who are listed as President in the comic somewhere. It's usually only one person, but up to five may be added in their own fields. Writers The Writer#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with writing the story. The initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of writers listed. For example: if the first story in a comic had two writers, Bill Gaines and Al Feldstein, the Writer fields would look like this: | Writer1_1 = Bill Gaines | Writer1_2 = Al Feldstein If a different book had Johnny Craig write the first story, and Al Feldstein write the second, the fields would look like this: | Writer1_1 = Johnny Craig | Writer2_1 = Al Feldstein In this second case, you can tell that Johnny Craig is the first writer ("_1") of the second story ("2_"). The full list of writers credited on the EC Comics Wiki can be found at Category:Writers. Pencilers The Penciler#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with drawing the story. Just like with Writers, the initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of writers listed. Check out for more examples. The full list of pencilers credited on the EC Comics Wiki can be found at Category:Pencilers. Inkers The Inker#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with drawing the story. Just like with Writers, the initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of inkers listed. Check out for more examples. The full list of inkers credited on the EC Comics Wiki can be found at Category:Inkers. Colourists The Colourist#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with drawing the story. Just like with Writers, the initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of colourists listed. Check out for more examples. The full list of colourists credited on the EC Comics Wiki can be found at Category:Colourists. * Note that Color is spelled with a 'u', to honor international spellings. Letterers The Letterer#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with drawing the story. Just like with Writers, the initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of letterers listed. Check out for more examples. The full list of letterers credited on the EC Comics Wiki can be found at Category:Letterers. Editors The Editor#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with any type of editing on the story. Just like with Writers, the initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of editors listed. Check out for more examples. The full list of editors credited on the EC Comics Wiki can be found at Category:Editors. = Team Template = Official Team Name The OfficialName field refers to the Name of the Team as they're publicly known. If the team hasn't been named, or isn't publicly known, leave this field blank. Team Aliases The Aliases field refers to any other names for the team. This may include names they were called by opposing team members, or names the fans know the team as, but are not official. Status The Status field refers to if the team is still active or not. If they are active, put 'Active', if they are not, put 'Defunct'. Identity The Identity field has two options: Public or Secret. Public Identity means the general populace knows the subject by both their Real/OfficialName and their Current Alias. Secret Identity means a few people may know the subject's true identity, but the vast majority of the population only knows one or the other. Leave this field blank if you are unsure which the subject falls under. = Gallery Template = * To be added. = Organization Template = * To be added. = Location Template = Official Name The OfficialName field refers to the official title of the Story Arc as set by EC. Aliases The Aliases field refers to any other names or codenames used by the character. Try to put a Reference Tag next to each alias that points to the comic where the character was called that name. If no other names are used by the character, leave the field empty. = Story Arc Template = Basic Information Official Name The OfficialName field refers to the official title of the Story Arc as set by EC. <-- = Episode Template = * To be added. = Film Template = * To be added. = Staff Template = * To be added. = Glossary Entry Template = * To be added. --!> = Image Template = Basic Information License The License field refers to the media the image is taken from (which reflects what license it falls under). Options include: * GFDL * Public Domain :* Fan Art * Fair Use :* Comic Cover :* Comic Single Panel :* Comic Scene :* Trading Card :* Video Game Screenshot :* Movie Screenshot :* TV Screenshot :* Database Screenshot :* Software Screenshot :* Promotional Material :* Merchandise :* Movie Poster * Share-A Like Image Type The ImageType field refers to what kind of subject is the main focus of the image. In most cases, this will be a character, but other options include: * Cover Art :* Textless :* Variant :* Framed :* Decade :* Second Printing * Solicitation Image * Character * Team * Item * Location * Event * Race * Map * EC Staff * Scene * Miscellaneous * User Image * Logo * Site Image Contents Subject The Subject1-40 fields refer to the subject of this image, usually the reason it was uploaded. It is important to note that the page name of the subject must be entered as it appears on the site, ie "Scott Summers (Earth-616)", not "Cyclops". Image Source Source The Source, Issue, and Issue2 fields refer to where this image originally came from. If the image is from a comic book, the source would be the issue the image was taken from, (eg. Crime Illustrated Vol 1 1). Otherwise, if the source were another website or possibly a book, the corresponding URL or ISBN of those could be entered here. Permission The Permission field refers to Image Details Medium The Medium field refers to Photographer The Photographer field refers to Cover Artist The CoverArtist1-10 fields refer to Penciler The Penciler1-10 fields refer to Inker The Inker1-10 fields refer to Colourist The Colourist1-10 fields refer to Letterer The Letterer1-10 fields refer to Writer The Writer1-10 fields refer to __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Help